


Fair Trade

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Second fill for the Correspond prompt. This one was so fun I gotta post it.





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Second fill for the Correspond prompt. This one was so fun I gotta post it.

 

Dear Adi,

First off, apologies for the tardiness of this letter. My explorations took me a god bit farther north than anticipated--almost to the end of the Archipelago, in fact--so I didn’t receive your last missive until we returned to resupply. It was quite a treat to read. I’m glad to hear things are going well for you and you’re still managing to have adventures despite the responsibilities of your new title. (Not so new anymore, I suppose. Hopefully by now everyone respects you, Roadwarden? If not, I’ve encountered several creatures I can recommend as guard-beasts to change that.)

Glad as I was to hear you’ve taken to life as Lady of Caed Nua, I do confess to wishing more than once that I had you along with me, Adela. Your passion for discovery, learning for learning’s sake, would be a great boon. As would your keen eye for detail. I almost set off a nasty trap in the last ruin I explored because I didn’t see part of one character and mistranslated a word in consequence. Don’t worry, I’m fine. I noticed in time to correct my mistake, but it was a rather close call. It was worthwhile for what we found inside, though. There were relics dating to the beginning of the Huana empire, historical records, wall frescos that were truly stunning. It was a wondrous sight, a remarkable find, and the only thing that could have made it better is sharing it with a friend and fellow scholar. Ah, well. (I likewise regret missing out on your foray into the lower levels of the Endless Paths; your account was fascinating and an adra dragon sounds like a sight to behold.)

I would say my travels have been fruitful, to answer your query. And mostly uneventful. The Deadfire is not without its dangers, however, so no trip is completely smooth sailing, if you’ll pardon the pun. There are storms, pirates, slavers, and the odd dangerous beast. Kraken, for example, are magnificent to observe from a distance, but decidedly more discomfiting when snarled around your ship. Especially when it’s large enough to make the one under Ionni Brathr look like a runt by comparison. The captain and crew were marvelous, and it’s thanks to their skill and courage we escaped mostly unscathed. Fear not, my friend, I am still in one piece ~~\--despite the beast’s best efforts--~~ though there may be a few scars you don’t remember when next we meet. I felt bound to help, all the experience I gained traveling with you, and since the boatswain lost an eye and one of the cannoneers part of her arm, I’ll not complain. It’s all part and parcel with ~~being an adventurer~~ exploring, and I consider it a more than fair trade.

But our next destination is now in sight, and I'm sure you have things to attend as well, so I’ll end there.

Good health and adventures to you.

Your friend,

Kana


End file.
